The Smell of Strawberries
by LightsShadow6
Summary: Ginny and Draco finally make their love public. But, Draco is drafted for the wizarding war. What are they going to do?


The Smell of Strawberries  
By: AtraMathew6  
  
"Hey…" Drawled Draco as he walked over to Ginny. She was sitting down near the lake, looking across the bright waters, the sun was reflecting on the lake, as well as her own hair, it shimmered an illuminating red. Ginny quickly turned around.  
"Oh! Hey Draco!" She said in a bit of perkiness, but her facial expression went to that of Draco on a regular gloomy day, and she looked over across the lake, again. Draco sat down close to her, and glanced across the water as well.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked calmly, and trying to speak in a bit of a lower, sweeter voice. He turned his head at hers, and she peered at him, her eyes brimming a bit with tears.  
"You'll be crossing that lake, won't you? Yes Draco, I know what's going on." These words hit Draco roughly. The war finally reached it's climax, the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge was drafting students from Hogwarts, those who were top of the line, ones that could kill dark wizards.  
Draco put his arm around her, and she fell on to him, her cheek brushed his, shifting the tears to his own skin. She took a quick take of breath and groaned, hugging him tighter. Draco felt something in his stomach fall.  
"You know… I'll make sure to come back…" He whispered into her ear. He felt a smile on her lips curl, she kissed his cheek, removing some of her own tears. Draco shifted his body on the grass, falling onto his back, Ginny lay at his side, the sun streamed over them, he smelled the scent of strawberries from her skin and hair, beautiful.  
"Do you promise?" Asked Ginny as Draco wiped off her tears with his fingers, which were warm, surprisingly. Draco just smirked, then nodded.  
"I promise." He muttered as Ginny brought her face closer to his, and kissed him, he hugged her tighter, caressing her back. She quickly backed off, and blushed extremely scarlet.  
"Draco… I… Ummm…" She stuttered. Then the idea hit him, that was Ginny's first, rather passionate kiss. He smiled.  
"Was that your…" He started, and she nodded. He cracked a smile again. Ginny then shrugged, and held him tighter, and dove into a kiss. Her lips brushed his lightly, and he slowly let his tongue run across her bottom lip, Draco felt Ginny tightening up a bit, and he backed out of the kiss, they both drew for breath.  
"Draco I…" She muttered in a very soft voice. She was kissing someone who wasn't even her own boyfriend, but, it was odvious she liked him, a lot. And vice versa.  
"Virginia… Will you be my girlfriend?" He questioned, saying her real name. Ginny thought to herself, "Great, the only boy I really care about just asked me that question, and he's going to war. Damn it."  
"Yes…" She muttered, and she pinned him a bit harder onto the ground, kissing him much more passionately than before. She soon left his mouth, and kissed his neck, and then his mouth again, repeatedly. Draco moaned a bit, and began hoping no one was looking, after all, it was broad daylight, and they were in perfect view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After revealing their love to each other (Which seemed like forever), they headed to the Great Hall for lunch, and were greeted by something out of nightmare.  
"Hey you two!" Said Ron cheerfully. He then gasped. Ginny's brother looked at their entwined fingers, Draco, then Ginny, then Draco again, then at the fingers, and fidgeted.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and a bit louder than he would've wanted. Ginny flinched a bit. And Draco burst out laughing. Ginny laughed a bit too. She thought about it, she had a boyfriend now, and the sending of wizards to war wasn't going to happen for about one more month. She was going to enjoy it.  
"Hello there Ronny." Said Draco, as he moved his arm around Ginny's shoulders. And he kissed her cheek, basically adding more gas to the balloon that was about to pop, being Ron.  
"Ummm… Ginny… DO EXPLAIN!" Shouted Ron again, Ginny was having a giggle fit. "You two are…!?" Ginny nodded. Ron eyed Draco oddly.  
"May I have a word with you Draco?" He asked as they took some distance away from Ginny.  
"You make sure to take care of her. If you hurt even a hair off her head, I'll-" Draco laughed. So, this is what a big brother was like when it came to these things. "I really like her. I'd never do anything like that." Responded Draco, sounding serious.  
"Okay, but what's going? You're going off to the war soon."  
"I'm coming back. I promise." 


End file.
